1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for attachment to wheelbarrow handles to extend the length or raise the height of the handles. The new device incorporates an extension handle for attachment at two positions on existing wheelbarrow handles.
2. Description of Related Art
1. Various extension handles or grips have been disclosed in related art for use with wheelbarrows. Most of these devices are designed to be clamped on or slidably engaged with existing wheelbarrow handles. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,307, issued Aug. 18, 1998, an arcuate handle is clamped or bolted at two locations on an existing wheelbarrow handle. This device does not extend the length of the wheelbarrow handle due to the curved configuration of the added handle device. It does raise the height at the distal end of the wheelbarrow handle.
2. In the instance of U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,375, dated Sep. 22, 1998, extension handles are inserted onto the ends of existing wheelbarrow handles. The extension handles are fixed in place by bolts passing through holes in the existing handles. These added handles extend the length of the handle, but do not raise the height thereof.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,966, issued Oct. 13, 1992, discloses handle grips which are inserted onto the ends of existing wheelbarrow handles. The handle grips provide for ease of griping the wheelbarrow handle and provide a limited extension and raising of the handle distal end.
4. The present invention incorporates an approximate right angle bend extension handle to attach to existing wheelbarrow handles at two locations. A clamp or bolts and the like attach the proximal end of the extension handle to existing wheelbarrow handles. The handle is attached at a second location on the existing wheelbarrow handle by use of a sleeve and bolt or curvature of the distal end to attach to the end of the existing wheelbarrow handle. This configuration provides both an extension and a raising of the point at which the wheelbarrow handle may be gripped.
One object of the present invention is extension of the length of existing wheelbarrow handles. Another object is raising of the height of the location at which a wheelbarrow handle may be gripped.
In accordance with the description presented herein, other objectives of this invention will become apparent when the description and drawings are reviewed.